Cell tower outages can occur in operation networks either due to unplanned equipment failures or planned maintenance activities. Traditionally, the resolution strategy is to repair the network equipment and get the service up and running. Meanwhile, the end-users can communicate using neighboring cell towers that are up. Depending on the radio coverage and network capacity, some users either might be denied service due to coverage holes or might experience a degraded quality of service due to overload conditions.